


AKAI SAKURA

by AngeloVargas



Series: I'M ALWAYS HERE [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Horror, I TRIED OKAY!? I KNOW IT''S LAME!, I endured watching bloody movies and sleepless nights, I'M SLEEPLESS!, Illusory Vengeance (Death and Torment are Illusion but feels so real), Induced Insanity, M/M, MY TWO BEAN PAIR., My First Time Attempt in Horror so go easy on me, RED STRING BEAN X JUMPING BEAN PAIR, THERE IS SO LITTLE TENDOU/HINATA PAIR, bear with me, help me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloVargas/pseuds/AngeloVargas
Summary: “It was said that the Old and Still Strong Cherry Blossom at the top of the Hill is planted by Marquis Touya and his Younger Twin Brother Shoutou, Many did said it is Cursed. The Story is long Forgotten, but those who knows tells the story.” Keishin stated as he looks out the window, looking down at a certain depressed Orange Haired Teen under the tree.“You’re looking at Hinata-kun for a while now, does he knows the Story too?” Takeda asked curiously.“He should be.” Keishin sighed puffing a smoke from his Cigar.“Eh?” Takeda hummed in confusion.“You don’t know his story and what’s his connection with that Cherry Blossom Tree in the Hill... aren’t you.” Keishin asked turning to the confused Teacher and then added. “You see, Shouyou happened to have an Older Twin Brother who died 4 Years ago, at the same Year, The Same Time and the same Day as the older twin brother of Shoutou.”“You mean... Hinata-kun’s Twin Brother Died-” Takeda began as his heart raced.“Ah... He died and his grave was dug out and his body was never found.”





	1. HUSH CHILD

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I JUST TOOK SOME OF ENGEL'S OLD UNPOSTED STORY.
> 
> SHE DOESN'T MIND...

``

**[- 4 YEARS AGO -]**

Shouyou drop your bag on the floor before dropping down onto the couch next to it. Today has so far been like any other day, Bullying was one thing since the cut on his upper forehead weren’t tended yet. He just got back from school, barely making it there on the bus, and basically going through all his classes half awake. A loud sound comes from his stomach and he pull himself back up, disturbed by the sound and willing to cut his nap short because of it. Searching through the kitchen he pull out a cup of instant ramen and start to heat up some water for it. His stomach growls again impatiently as he pour the dangerously hot contents into the Styrofoam bowl. Shouyou manage to make it to the table before scarfing down the food. It quickly fills up his small stomach and he’s unable to eat about a quarter of it. Shouyou live alone after his so called adopted parents left him about four or five years ago and money has been a hard thing to come by and in turn food. Shouyou know the reason they left was because of him. He have been constantly getting sick, causing debt to build up and his adoptive parents would openly express what they could do if they never had you. Life is plain now, hurt, gray nothing makes him happy, all he do now is wait for his turn to die, he have tried to hurry the process but everyone watches him, so now he wait he won’t live forever, this pain will eventually kill him…His Real Loved Ones is gone…maybe he should too…one day…

  
Or maybe the bullying at school would probably will…

  
The bullying had gone worse into nearly murderous until they found out he’s gay, he already got 2 barely healed broken ribs, a sprained ankle, cuts and bruises…do he know what happened? he can remember it so clearly and it felt like it happened just now…

**_  
~FLASHBACK SHOUYOU’S POV~_ **

  
I was walking home in the dark, alone...It was a stupid idea really, the snow storm had gotten worse and the roads were sheet ice; no cars would dare consider driving on them. I was almost to the crossing when I felt the tingling sensation of someone behind me, someone watching me...It turns out it wasn’t just one person though. It was 5. 5 boys who had seen a young beautiful person, be it a boy or girl walking home alone in the dark, without any witness’ to get in the way. They came up behind me, and in that moment I just reacted, chucking my bag to them and yelling “Just take the money, take the phone I don’t care!” I had used every ounce of my energy to screech that out, as if someone would hear me over the roar of the snow. No one did. No one knew, no one heard and no one saw.  
  
  
I was alone then, and I’m alone now.  
  
  
They pinned me to the floor and took their turns on me, shoving themselves into me as my tears covered over my face as much as the snow. I begged that night. I had never begged before because I always thought that it would make you seem weak, but I begged then. I begged for them to stop, begged for them to kill me...  
  
  
They did neither. They got worse and worse, taking from me the one thing that I had no hope of getting back. They stole my virginity. Of course, they settles down eventually, but now they were mad that I hadn’t put up the kind of fight they wanted; I was paralyzed with fear.  
  
  
They decided to scar me, as if they knew that it would bring my nightmares even today. They scraped knives down the side of my face, distorting it. They split up my leg, ripping through my jeans and my skin. They sliced fine lines on my wrists, making all of it seem like I had done it myself...  
  
  
Then they left me there to die.  
  
  
But I wouldn’t die like that, I wouldn’t let them have that as well, so I dragged myself towards home. I tried to run through the pain, and stumbled up the porch steps, groping for my keys, all the while giving a silent plea that the pain would go away.  
  
They weren’t.  
  
  
I realized then that I couldn’t tell them. They wouldn’t believe me, so I decided to fend for myself; cleaning the cuts and bandaging them tightly to stop the bleeding...  
  
  
No one has ever known the reason for why I cringe away at someone’s touch, the story of scars... until now. A day had already gone by. Will I ever be able to trust a man’s loving touch? Or will I be scarred forever?

**  
Where did I go wrong?**

**_  
~END OF FLASHBACK POV~_ **

  
Shouyou’s body aches so badly and he couldn’t tend them since he was lacking any medical supplies to tend them…so he sleep the pain off and maybe in his dreams he’ll find solace. Though every time he dream they felt so real.

**  
[-Shouyou’s Dream & POV-]**

**[-5 YEARS AGO-]**

  
“Do you really have to leave?” I asked as I watch him walking towards the door. “Can’t you just stay? You’ll die!”

  
“I know…” That’s what he said his voice sounds sad.

  
“Yatou…we only have begun living a Happy Life! Why do you have to throw it away!?” I cried.

  
He turned to look at me and smiled, I know it will be the Last Time I’ll saw him smile like that…

  
“Our story may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't make us who we are. It is the rest of our story, who be choose to be...and I choose to Protect my Family, as a Warrior. I know it’ll be hard but I know it’ll end well…I’ll be alright as long as you guys are alive.”

  
I wanted him to stay…but I know I couldn’t stop him from going to the path that will end his life…after what is said and done he gave me a kiss on the lips, I clung to him desperately not letting him go, but I have to, the kiss felt like it’s our last time.

  
“No matter how long it will take, no matter how many hundreds of years may pass by, you’re my one and only Brother… Shouyou.” He said with full of love in his voice he looks like he never wanted to leave but he had to for our Future Family.

  
“As do I to you, no matter time changes someone I’m always your other half for all eternity. My Dear, My Beloved Brother…Yatou.”

  
With that I watched him leave, I watched how my love go to war that may end his life. I couldn’t stop crying that night, I lay down at my bed ignoring all the calls from my friends they kept on looking after me, I just can’t respond right. I just want to be alone for a while.

  
I looked at the table and saw the picture of myself and my Love, we were at the beach back then in Bahamas. The photograph that came with letter displayed the view of a sandy beach. Yatou–my brother- was portrayed in the centre of the photograph, wearing none but a pair of Two piece that only accentuated his slim but well-built body, while I was wearing my jacket and shorts. I felt my face flushed hot at seeing my brother in his wet shorts, wet even, there in the photograph.

  
I looked at the picture sadly, I was sad because Yatou won’t be there for me now.

  
I remember that time so well that it felt like it only happened yesterday.

  
I felt my heart clench and ached badly as the next memory lane, my forgotten memories continues to torment me, I let out a choked sob as I remembered the retreating back of my love. Tears were flowing freely down my sun kissed cheeks, and my vision was blurry with the water. I retreated to my bed and squeezed my red eyes closed, curling my legs closer to my chest. Tears flowed across my nose now, and they dripped quickly onto the pillow that supported my head, effectively drenching it. After much sobbing and crying, I'd exhausted myself to the point of sleep. But there too, I wasn't safe from my once lost memories of that fateful day where I lost everything…and my beloved brother… it was that day when I had to go to the war myself along with my Master and on my return another tragedy had to happen.

**  
-FLASHBACK, SHOUYOU’S POV-**

_  
The room was only being occupied by a select few who survived the Second Great Requiem War, those who knew Yatou well. General Ikkei Ukai, Sir Keishin, Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Morikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Kuroo, Tendou and Bokuto, they all were in the room, watching Yatou on the bed, holding a frail hand is me._

_  
The scene was upsetting, knowing that Yatou was going to die, finally going to fall prey to what was killing him, his unhealed wounds. And he was going to die with a smile on his face, that's what he made clear. He’s too young to die... a Child Soldier!_

_  
"Yatou… my Brother…" I started, rubbing Yatou's bigger hand with my thumb._

_  
"Yeah…?" Yatou spoke so softly, it was almost hard to catch._

_  
I didn't want to cry, I don’t want to look weak, but the other Hunters, some of them were crying or trying not to look at the two of us at the bed. "Yatou… I don't want to lose you… you mean so much to me…"_

_  
"I mean… I've loved you since we first saw each other…"_

_  
"When you cried because you’re hungry and woke me up in our crib…?" Yatou spoke, cracking a smile._

_  
"Before that… I… I've loved you since… before were even born, in our Mother’s womb and we spent so much time together, always… but I had to leave to fight in the third Requiem War… You Promised me you’ll be alright, before I left and I kept my promise… I Returned…"_

_  
Yatou looked into my eyes; Amber Orange meeting with my Brown ones and the most beautiful smile graced Yatou’s face as he gave my hand a tender squeeze. "I knew it… you are the Little Giant of Karasuno, I knew you were okay…"_

_  
"I'm sorry it took me until now to come back…" I leaned down, kissing Yatou’s Forehead that was an exact copy of the one Yatou did the first time I have to go to Training. Only this time, it was Yatou’s turn to leave and he wasn't returning…_

_  
I pulled away and Yatou smiled softly, the beautiful eyes he had started to fade and his voice got quiet._

_  
"Hehe, Shouyou, I'll never leave you. I Will Always be by your side, even if you can’t see me... I love you so much… My Dearest Brother." Then the colour of his eyes faded and they closed, forever, never to open again. His breath came to a halt and his heart stopped and the room was silent except for the soft crying coming from the bed._

_  
"I love you too…"_

**  
-END FLASHBACK-**

**-END DREAM-**

**PRESENT DAY**

  
Shouyou woke with a cry of something similar to pain, and he sat up quickly, his dreams, which were memories, still fresh and prominent in his mind. Shouyou’s glowing Brown eyes filled with pain and sorrow and the tears he shed the day before returned, running down his already sticky cheeks. His fingers clenched the sheets around him tightly and Yatou’s words rang in his head like an echo, he stared down at his hands, his vision blurry, then shook his head and blinked the tears away. Yatou suffered before he was found

_  
And it was my fault…_

_  
It was my fault that my brother dead…_

_  
It’s all my fault…_

_  
Yatou…_

_  
My Brother…_

_  
Gone…_

_  
Never to return in my life…_

_  
I’m all alone now…_

_  
No Comfort…_

_  
No Soothing words…_

_  
No Smile that says ‘Everything is Alright’…_

_  
Nothing…_

_  
Nothing…_

_  
Nothing at all…_

_  
I had to deal with this on my own…_

  
And also in his dream he was there in Yatou’ Funeral Rites and Procession Karasuno, he watched as they were given the chance to see the face of the Brave Soldier who died protecting his friends. When it was his turn he couldn’t stop his tears from falling, Shouyou let all the repressed emotions go as he gaze at the face of his other half, his twin brother.

  
What had broken him the most is the ring that was attached on his brother’s left ring finger is there. He was promised to someone... and that Promise will never be fulfilled forever.

  
Shouyou’s world crashed down, every fond memory were fading, all the warmth became deathly cold, the vows were broken and the future that had been promised would never come true, as there lies in the coffin was the other half of the promised future of that Person. And their very own promise is broken.

**_  
“Will You still be ther for me? My Dear, My Love, My Brother?”_ **

_  
“Yatou…I…”_

**_  
“As Long As We Have Each Other, That’s All We Need…I Promise…”_ **

_  
“Promise…?”_

**_  
“I Promise To You…Our Future…”_ **

_  
“Our…Future…?”_

**_  
“Yeah, Even Though We’ve Found Our Partners! I Will Always Be By Your Side Even If The World Is Against You.”_ **

_  
“Yatou…I Really…”_

**_  
“I LOVE YOU, MY BROTHER!”_ **

_  
“…I…”_

**_  
“Little Brother…My Undying Love Is Yours…For Eternity…”_ **

_  
“…I…”_

  
Tears won’t stop falling, no matter how many times comfort will come to you, Shouyou just can’t take it! He just can’t take that his Twin Brother is gone…He wanted to follow…but He made a promise and He wouldn’t dare to go where even Angels feared to tread…to break a promise. Shouyou promised that there will be nobody would meet the same fate as Him and Yatou had.

_  
TO BE CONTINUED_

 


	2. SHED NO TEARS FOR I AM HERE WITH A PROMISE

**< >YATOU’S VIEW<>**

**  
** It’s been four years since he’s been dead, but still he can’t pass on. Not yet... He couldn’t just leave yet, he still had something to fulfil until he can be at peace. Shouyou, He couldn’t leave Shouyou behind just yet. He had been watching Shouyou all this time, watching over him, following him everywhere he goes. But as he watch over Shouyou, he was not happy of what his Younger Twin Brother’s Life had become. He couldn’t do anything, he felt so helpless, unable to do anything to help his brother. He couldn’t do anything!

  
Everyday he followed Shouyou... and he had to watch the pain his Brother had to go through.

 **< >Normal View<>  
****< >3rd P.O.V.<>  
**  
“Mmm…nnnggh… That stupid clock, it’s too freakin’ early.” The boy with the Orange hair mumbled as he opened his eyes to morning light, which apparently wasn’t there. “Ughh…really now, what’s with this thing…?” He sat up, reaching his arm to the alarm clock right across him, stopping the ringing. He blinked a couple of times to get a clearer view of the clock. 2:00 a.m. “I put it at 5… what the...?” Shouyou rubbed one of his sleepy eyes as he turned the clock over noticing a little folded paper, taped in the back. Smile for the camera! “…” It took some time for him to process what that note said. “……What camera?!” Now wide awake and out of his bed, he frantically started looking for that stupid thing.  
  
  
Looking around his room was already making him lose sleep, until he heard a little snicker from his window in the dorm room. “Hey pigface! It’s a little late don’tcha think?” A petite, red haired girl with tealish-green eyes and an annoyingly snarky attitude suddenly appears in front of the open window, behind the bed. She leaned against it on her elbows with her mischievous smirk. Shouyou walked over to her, hoping she would just go away afterwards. “I would say the same to you Ann Marie. Shouldn’t you be at your dorm? SLEEPING? Cause I’M trying to get some sleep.” The red head giggled with that. “Tee-hee-hee! I just came to tell you that your wallet and bag were taken!” She grinned with disgust.  
  
  
“…Wait, what!?” Shouyou looked around her dorm, searching for her belongings. “Where are they?!” Ann Marie covered her ears. “Geez pigface, your voice could wake up the entire planet. Anyways, you should go by the big fishing ponds. The boys will be so happy to see you.” With that she left, with her prissy walking style and her unnecessary existence.  
  
  
**< >Shouyou’s P.O.V.<>**  
           
  
I really don’t get why these people do this to me. Honestly, don’t they have anything better to do with their lives? … All I know is that I REALLY need to have my things back! My Older Twin Brother’s amulet and picture are in there! I immediately went through my window in my sleeping wear and slippers the moment Ann Marie started walking. I ran through the muddy field and the mushy parts of the school campus to get to the school pond. There I saw them.  
           
  
There were quite a few boys at the scene, one boy was leaning against a tree had blonde messy hair with big bushy eyebrows. His name is Derek, school president, one of best soccer players, and academically promising. I wonder how he would be around these bullies and maintain a spot-free record. The others were your everyday, popular guys who liked trouble and picking on the weak. As I made my way out of the mushy, wet field, I noticed that they were goofing around with their food and phones. Those other guys were gathered around a bonfire. They are very muscular, very mean, and very, very scary. Struggling to go over to them, I tried my best to keep a straight and serious face. “Hey dudes! Little Hinata pigface is here!” One of the boys laughed out.  
           
  
I asked once, “Please just give it back to me.” They all stopped laughing. Giving me a fake worried look, one of the boys said, “Oh, sorry, but what did you lose pigface?” Seriously, why do they all call me pigface? “My bag and wallet. I really, really need them back.” I gave them a stern, yet soft look. Annoyed. “Oh hey you guys have you seen her wallet or bag?” “Nope.” “Ain’t got it.” “Nah brah.” The blond standing against the tree simply pointed at the other side of the pond, where my things where hanging on a tree, by rope… over the water.  
  
  
For one, the bag didn’t really matter, even if it had the majority of my books in it. All that mattered were those two remnants of Yatou… _I can’t let it fall! The picture!_ My eyes went wide and I quickly turned to the boys. I only had one picture of Older Twin Brother, and the paper material could get wet and wash out. I grabbed on to the closest boy to me with both hands and shook him rigorously. I yelled at him to give it back. That amulet was the only gift I’ve ever gotten, it would be okay, but the picture would get soaked and ruined. It’s the only picture I had left of her…  
  
  
The boy I was holding on to punched me in the gut with extreme force. I instantly fell over but still looked up at them. After earning several more to my gut, I heard a small crack. I was angry, so angry at these people. And yet, I was so scared but didn’t dare show it to them.  “Whoa. Pigface is mad! Maybe we should just let the thing fall?” I was emotionally and physically hurting. “…..No. No. Don’t.” The rope was the only thing saving my picture from a watery mess. Another boy went over to the tree on the other side of the pond with his pocket knife in his hand, waiting for the signal to ruin my comfort of Older Twin Brother.  
  
  
“Please…” My voice was cracking, the pain felt like it was moving throughout my body. The same guy who kicked me kneeled over to me and took a hold of my chin and said, “Tell you what. Why don’t we make a deal? If you give us your whole life savings, we’ll help you get you things down.” How do they know about my life’s savings? I didn’t know but, Older Twin Brother was worth more than anything else to me so, “…Alright. You win.” He stood up, then looked down at me, with his dark and disgusted smile. “Go get it then, bitch.” I quivered at the sound of his voice, and the cold, dark night. I slowly made my way back to the dorm room, feeling the pain shoot up at me every step of the way.  
  
  
The walk home was quiet, painful, and tiring. I haven’t slept in days, given to the fact that I have lots of homework to do and detention doesn’t help me at all... I didn’t even cause any trouble... I thought to myself. As I went to my dorm, I realized I left the window opened. I took a deep breath to be ready for the damage inside.  
  
  
As I expected, my room was vandalized. LOSER, PIGFACE, GO DIE, and other mean things were spray-painted on the white walls. My things were thrown in various parts of my room, the desk was completely ruined, and in the middle of the floor, there were envelopes, probably letters from the bullies, males and females alike. They always reach my heart, but not in a good way. I took off my muddy slippers, and went under my bed, looked for a little Black Orange box, and grabbed it. It was the box of my first present. From my Older Twin Brother. Our parents died when we were just a 4 Years Old, someone murdered them.  
  
  
I don’t really know why, but the investigators and the police suddenly stopped searching for any leads when I was 7. That was the age I met Ann Marie, and some of the other bullies in my life. They hated me the first time I met them. I don’t know why. To make things worse, Ann Marie’s parents were the head of the investigation and police department. My parents’ killers were never found. I think it’s because of her, that mom and dad were never shown any justice. Yatou and I were taken in by our heartbroken Grandmother, who devoted her life to make us the best and happiest person we could be. Though mostly it’s Yatou who looked after me saying ‘It’s my duty as the Older One to Look after you.’

  
He even gave me present on my Seventh Birthday  
  
**~Flashback~  
**  
_“Happy Birthday! My little angel!” I was finally 7 years old, the year when I would finally go to school. I was homeschooled back then. My Older Twin Brother looked at my tiny eyes as he brought me the Black Orange box. I opened it, and saw an amulet, with a thick solid white-silver necklace chain with a large oval pendant that had white-silver on its rim and a rounded glass center that says “With Love, Forever and Ever.“  
  
“Yatou! It’s so pretty! Is it really for me?” “Yes my angel, it might be a little big on you now, but when you grow older, it will fit. You’ll look just like our mother.” My smile was probably one of the biggest at the time. “Thank you! I’m so happy! You’re the best Yatou!” Yatou just smiled, “Take good care of it now dear, this amulet runs for generations in our family. I already made my vow on this amulet so when the time I’m no longer around you, my spirit will be there for you.” I gave Yatou a hug and a kiss, knowing that this year would be brighter than any other.  
  
Or so I thought…_  
  
**~End of Flashback~  
**  
I didn’t really notice that I was walking back to the pond, this time in my running shoes. It still hurt to move, but I’m used to it by now. Making my way over to them, I gave them the soft, bulky bag that was in the box. “Here…It’s everything I’ve ever saved for my dream.” The boys looked inside, being wooed and whistled at the amount of money I’ve saved since I was only 5 years old. My Older Twin Brother and I were very poor, so we didn’t buy much. When he would give me money, I always saved it so we could someday find a place where we could be happy. That was my dream.  Unfortunately, Our Grandmother she died when she found out that the case was permanently closed. She had a terrible stroke, while I was at school. I couldn’t do anything about it. She died alone and devastated. And 4 Years Later, Yatou died succumbing to his wounds and I was left alone and devastated. The rest of my classmates just laughed at my pain and made even more fun of me. I just… didn’t know anything anymore. Why people had to be… so terrible.  
           
  
“Look at all this money!” It’s a goldmine of cash!” “Count it!” While they were counting the money I had, I noticed that Derek was not gathering with the rest of the group. Instead, he looked at me with a blank, straight face. I glared so painfully and I was angry, so angry that someone with high power like him would let them do this to me! I faced the other boys, because I was so disgusted by him. “Men! It looks like we made 4,896 Yen! Job well done guys!” I was shaking, all that money, down the drain. I was beyond sad and beyond angry. Still, I took a deep breath and said, “Now that you have the money, give me back my things.”  
               
  
“Well then, pigface, since you did your part of the deal, I suppose we’ll help you get your stuff down.”  Finally, they would bring it back down. I was so scared it would fall in. But instead of going over to the tree, they gave me ropes and climbing equipment. “Wha… What am I supposed to do with this?! Bring down my things!” They boys laughed so annoyingly at that. “We made a deal that stated we would help you bring it down! We never said we would bring it down for you!” They left me stunned and angry, some of them ran and went in weird directions. I have no other way to get to them so I went over to the tree.  
           
  
I started putting the ropes and equipment in place to get me up. It hurt saying that I’m having a hard time moving my body due to the earlier impacts, but I’m even more hurt, knowing that my savings are gone. Just because of their selfishness and greed. I made my way up the tree and I was near to the rope that hanged my bag and wallet, with the picture and amulet inside. I reached out my arm, my fingers touched the rope.  
  
_  
But I didn’t get a chance to grab it…_  
  
  
Someone cut the rope as I heard a laugh. My things were falling, and for some reason, it felt like they were falling slowly. “NOO!” My body instinctively went after it. I hit the water, but my body didn’t sink as fast as my bag. Somehow, I grabbed it from the bottom of the deep, muddy water and made my way to mushy land as fast as I possibly could.  
  
  
When I made it there, I realized that one of the boys was standing next to the tree. He used his pocketknife to cut down the rope for my belongings. I heard people laugh and snicker, some giggled in the bushes. Ann Marie was holding a camera and filming my suffering from a distance. All the popular kids were there looking down at me. I opened my bag to see the picture of Yatou, it was wet, and the ink was smeared across the picture to the point where it’s just a washed out yellowish-brown blob. It’s not fair! Why can’t they just leave me alone!? Why do they take every chance to ruin my life!? I couldn’t do anything now. All I could do was cry. And I did. I was crying and screaming a like no one was there. “WHY!? IT’S NOT FAIR! WHY DO YOU NEED TO LAUGH AT MY SUFFERING!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!? DON’T YOU SEE THAT I HAVE NOTHING!? I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT TO SUPPORT OR FEED MYSELF!? OR THAT I HAVE NOTHING LEFT FOR MY DREAM!? WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT ME SO MUCH!? IS RUINING MY LAST PICTURE OF MY BROTHER THAT FUNNY TO YOU!? I’M HUNGRY! IM ALONE! AND NOW I HAVE-“ I started coughing and choking my words. My entire body fell to its side on the ground as I sobbed. I didn’t want to look at them anymore. In anger, I hit the soggy ground with my fists as I threw aside the now, washed out picture.  At that point, people backed off and gave me some space of my own.  
  
  
Still crying, I grabbed my bag beside me and looked into it once again to find my amulet. But… It wasn’t in there. I was in too much pain to talk, too much pain to move, and in too much pain to think. All I did now was fall over to my side again, curl up into a ball and cry some more. I no longer had the picture in my hand. With all the people laughing, and my amulet gone, all I could do now was… cry. I heard them chanting. I covered my ears and wept as they yelled, “Pigface!” over and over again. “…” _What did I ever do to them?_  
  
  
**~Derek’s P.O.V.~**  
  
  
“I suppose we can conclude our little prank now? Ann Marie?” This girl can truly destroy someone, not even a speck of light is within her. “Yup! I’m done now! I’ve got what I need.” She looked over at Shouyou and smirked. “I really enjoy teasing him! He’s just so much fun to watch get hurt!” Ann Marie had this addiction to hurt Shouyou I don’t see why she does so. Tease? That is what she would call it. Most would call it torture. I don’t have any special relations with her, I’m just one of her top-notch associates. The last thing on my mind is to go against her, unless I want to be ruined. “I see… Well, what is it you’re planning to do with his little trinket?” She grabbed something out of her pocket, a lovely amulet that shined in the moonlight. “I wanna see him cry more! Will you help me?”

  
**~End of P.o.v~**

**  
<>YATOU’S VIEW<>**

**  
** He’s seeing red He will Remember that Bitch and her friends, He’s going to Destroy them. He will make them suffer until they’ll wish to die, He’s going to Start with Derek First. He just beside his younger Brother who was still crying... He clenched his ghostly fist...

  
_“I swear I’ll get them... Just you wait...”_ Yatou swore.

 

He'll destroy them and he will save that Bitch for last, Vengeance is _**ALWAYS BEST SERVED ICE COLD**_...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. FOR I AM HERE  AND I VOW VENGEANCE FOR YOU

**~3rd P.O.V.~**  
  
Sleepless and depressed. Shouyou was back in his room bed looking at all the words on his walls. All she could hear are their chants from earlier. But his mind was interrupted with a beeping sound coming from the side of her head, her alarm clock. She sat up once more, turning it off.  
  
  
I couldn’t sleep again… Thinking as he walked over to his mirror, completely vandalized with spray paint. He groggily made his way to his drawers, and took out whatever he needed to cover his face from the bruises. He made sure he wasn’t noticed by his teachers.  Afterwards, he dressed in his uniform with tights under and added an oversized dark blue jacket before he left his dorm.  
  
  
**~Shouyou’s  P.O.V.~**  
  
  
I came out and saw that the hallway was filled with other girls who were whispering to each other as they noticed me. I didn’t look in their eyes. I just walked forward and ignored the things they were throwing at me. The walk is not that far away anyways, since I live in the girl dorm rooms that were built for the school. I just wished these people would stop making it feel long.  
  
  
**~Timeskip~**  
  
  
As always, I was greeted by the same boys in the entrance hall, but of course, not in the nice way. “Piggy! Look at the screen! You’re famous!” He pointed at the TV screen in this part of the building. I saw myself as I was trying to get my belongings and how it fell into the water as I did, trying to save it. Then it was cut to another scene where I was on the ground curled up. I remembered that I’m in school, where everyone was watching and laughing. _Why is this so funny to them?_ Another thought came into my head, _How is this even allowed to be seen on the screen?_ Actually, I just realized that there was only one person rich and terrible enough to bribe someone to put it on.  
  
  
Class starts in 20 minutes and I don’t really care about why they like to hurt me. The hurt comes mostly from the fact that my picture and savings are gone and that my amulet is in the hands of the most awful person I know. And from what I’ve learned, when she has something that means a lot to someone, she’ll only give it back if they give her something she wants. It took a couple of minutes to get to my classroom and the first person I see is the person who has it. Ann Marie.  
  
  
Her hands were on her hips, her skirt super short, and her red hair in curled pigtails. It is the same style she wears in one day. She always changes her style and never wears the same thing twice. Except her uniform. Today, however, she was wearing something of mine. It was around her neck, her filthy neck. I gave her a look as sharp as a fine knife. She made her way over to me and said, “Pigface! This is such a gorgeous necklace! It looks so much better on me though, don’tcha think!?” Her voice is the most annoying on the planet. “No it doesn’t, because it’s mine.” I explained. Ann Marie looked at me, “Nuh-uh its mine now!” I was so angry. And if looks could kill, I’d be Medusa. “DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT AMULET MEANS TO ME!? IT’S MY BIG BROTHER’S! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT OF HIM!” Ann Marie just looked at her nails and looked back up at me “Oh. Really? This cheap little thing?” She held it in both her hands. “Truth is pigface, I don’t think you need this thing all too much. It’s just an object. And objects are just objects. Nothing more, nothing less.” She put on some thick, shard-proof gloves and smiled widely at me. “You know, I think that you need to get some rehab or something. To be so attached to this little thing… It really must be taken away from you.”  
  
  
“Also, things can be replaced.”  
  
  
I heard her last sentence and ran to her as fast as I could. “No! You can’t!” Even if I wanted to fight her, my arms were held back by two of her lackeys. “NO! PLEASE! I’LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!” It wasn’t any good, because she was still holding it with her two hands. “Oh piggy, I only want what’s best for you. And besides think the best way to remove your attachment is to remove its existence.” I was stunned and felt really sick. “No. Please No. Please.”  
  
  
_**Crack**_  
  
  
Her fingers made its way through the fragile glass. I was begging her to stop.  
  
  
_**Crack**_  
  
  
“I SAID STOP!”  
  
  
_**Crack**_  
  
  
“STOP!”  
  
  
She threw every last piece on the floor.  
  
  
There was nothing left to crack. She broke every little piece. But she didn’t stop there. “Hey guys help me out!” She called over to the boys and the girls and told them to jump on whatever was left.  
  
  
I suddenly couldn’t scream anymore. I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t move. All I wanted to do now was to slip to the floor, but I was held on so tightly… as if being chained. _I… I… I…can’t anymore._ There was nothing I could do. _It’s gone… it’s all gone…_  
  
  
“………………………..Big Brother……..” I mouthed the word. I was finally let go, and fell to my knees. Everything around me was muffled and fading into a waving gray. Then I heard Ann Marie’s voice calling for someone. “Derek! Teach this runt how to behave properly!” _First my picture, and now my-_ My thought was interrupted as Derek suddenly kicked me in the gut. Hard. “You know, you should be educated to respect your superiors more so.” Derek sneered over me as my body was put to the floor. I heard people cheering him on to do more.  And he did. More kicks on my legs and arms, “You can’t do anything right now can you?” The impact of kicks came to my face as well. “You’re pathetic! Utterly useless!”  His cold voice and their laughter echoed in my mind. While my words and sounds refused to come out of my mouth. But could feel and taste. _Blood._  
  
  
I was tasting the blood as it came up to my throat. I held it in, not wanting to spurt blood all over myself. “As the school president, I should have you recommended for expulsion!” It took a couple more blows to put me into an almost unconscious state. “Maybe you should just give up on everything, you don’t mean anything to anyone anyways! And you certainly don’t mean anything to your family! I bet you’re just a burden to them! I mean why would they want you to be their daughter? You’re a stupid, useless, hideous, waste of space! No wonder why your family left you behind here in this school! They don’t want you!”    
  
  
Nobody knows this, but I have no family left.  
  
  
I’m on the floor… and I didn’t move an inch... When I closed my eyes… I saw my Big Brother, He looks very furious, never before I have seen him that angry, but... there is also sadness and longing in those red pools. _“Shouyou… I will always love you… and I will never leave your side until you find your Happiness.”_ I heard his voice as I opened my eyes again, slightly and saw the pieces. I couldn’t get up… but I could still wiggle myself to whatever pieces can still be held… and I did, using only the muscles in my hand to get me to the shards. I mouthed...  
  
  
“Big Brother… I want to go home.”

_  
**~End P.O.V.~**_

**_  
_** And Before Shouyou Lost Consciousness he heard a familiar voice

  
_**“SHOOOOUUUUUYOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!”**_ Yatou’s angered roar echoed in the silence.

**_~Normal View~_ **

**< >MIYAGI, SHOUYOU’S HOME TOWN<>**

**  
** Harsh Cold Wind Blew as the once Pink Petals of Cherry Blossoms starts to colour Red, Those who knew its meaning knew something bad had happened to their Hometown ‘Beloved’ Child, their sun and the Spirit that once vowed to the Cursed Cherry Blossom Tree to Protect its ‘Dearly Beloved’ is angered. Everyone in the Town knew the History of the Hinata Family and its connection to the Cursed Tree.

  
Whoever hurt the Town’s ‘Beloved’ Child is doomed to die.

  
**_CRAWW! CRAAAWWW!_**

 ** _  
_** A Flock of Crows flying overhead and they are heading to the direction where Shouyou would be studying right now.

  
**< >UKAI’S SHOP<>**

 **  
** Ukai sr. Looked from his newspaper and gazed up at the Darkening Sky...

  
**_CRACK!_**

 ** _  
_** Ikkei looked at the Red Glass Crow that Yatou had given him as a Present, he had a bad feeling that someone had deliberately angered the Spirit of the Young Warrior.

  
“Keishin...” He called out.

  
“What’s up Gramps?” Keishin answered as he enters the room.

  
“Go and check on the boy... I got a Bad Feeling something is not right.” Ikkei stated as he put his newspaper down. “Someone deliberately angered the Spirit of **_‘That Child Warrior’_**...”

**  
<>KARASUNO’S NEST<>**

**  
** **_CRASH!_ **

**_  
_** A Picture Frame crashed on the floor near a Grey Haired Teen as he was cleaning the room.

  
“Oh no...” The Teen whispered as he picked the Picture Frame up looking at the Photo of the Identical Twins Yatou and Shouyou.

  
As he begin to clean the broken glass, Daichi entered the room with a grim look on his face.

  
“Daichi...” Suga whispered softly and worriedly.

  
“Suga... it’s happening again... it’s going to happen again.” The said man said gravely.

  
“Daichi... what?” Suga asked in confusion.

  
Daichi opened his hand and showed the ashen haired male a Cherry Blossom Petal, the petal had red tinge in it and it’s spreading little by little. Suga’s eyes widened, young he may be back then but... he could still remember the horror that the Blood Red Cherry Blossom Petal bring... Someone’s going to die...

  
“You know what it means right?” Daichi asked gravely.

  
“Shouyou...” Suga whispered as tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes. “We have to find him...”

  
“Whoever did it is going to die for sure...” Asahi called out as he enters the room.

  
“But... they won’t die mercifully... I heard Stories but I’m not pretty sure.” Nishinoya crowed.

  
“Hm? What is it Noya?” Daichi asked.

  
Nishinoya sat on a sofa and said “Grandpa said something about the Red Cherry Blossom by the Hill, it happened around 20 Years ago or so. He was there and he saw it, **_‘A Spirit clad in black, hair of Dusk Orange Colour, Eyes of Blood Red and Wings as Black as the Darkest of nights comes forth to Punish those who lay harm on the Beloved Child of Karasuno.’_**...”

  
“How did he Survived? As far as I know, whoever saw the Spirit dies...” Tanaka called out.

  
“It doesn’t bother the Innocent, however it’s different for the ones who is guilty...” Tsukishima snorted.

  
“Whoever that person who had hurt Shouyou, He or She’ll never find Mercy once the Countdown begins...” Yamaguchi called out from behind the blond.

  
**< >DEREK’S VIEW<>**

 **  
** He doesn’t know how it began but, lately he felt being watched and he’s starting to get paranoid. Just this morning the News was spread that a Red Fog is starting to form in certain areas of the City, Crows have been gathering everywhere near the hospital. The School is currently investigating about the incident involving one Hinata Shouyou.

  
The kid was rushed to the emergency room, to top it all no one is there to visit the kid. Ann Marie is doing everything she could to cover everything... Wait... things starts to get even stranger after that Orange Haired kid went into coma... just this morning when he entered the Classroom, there in his Desk is a Single Cherry Blossom Petal dotted with red and what scared him is the message written in Blood:

  
**_“First there is one, you are being warned. Ignore, and you shall suffer more.”_**

 ** _  
_** Chills runs down his spine... what does this message mean? Him? Suffer? What did he do wrong?

  
**_CAAWW! CAAWW!_**

 ** _  
_** He looked at the window and sees five Crows staring right at him... and the next thing he knew, he’s coughing up blood as his stomach began hurting.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME, FOR I HAVE ONLY JUST BEGUN

**< >Shouyou’s  P.O.V.<>**

**  
**_I’m finally going to be in peace. I’m finally going home. No one will ever hurt me again…_  I was in the dark midst of my subconscious, lying on my back. The only thing I could see was myself, I called out for someone, anyone actually. I stood up, looked around, and hoped to find something. But, as far as I walked, there was nothing there. So I waited. Waited for something to happen. I wasn’t afraid at all if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m actually really relieved, and felt somehow free. Maybe it’s because no one can hurt me now. Or maybe it’s because I feel safe here. Maybe both. All I need to know, is that there isn’t anything I can lose here.  It’s strange, quiet, alone, but somehow… it feels nice to be here. It’s as if the bird was released from its cage, be able to fly in the vast sky. But, not in an exciting way, it’s more or less in a calm way of freedom I would say. 

  
I don’t know how long I’ve been here, or how long I’d stay. Eventually, something would happen. I don’t know when. But something will happen… soon. I can feel it. There’s no doubt in my mind that the only thing that could happen from now is either: 1, die, or 2, wake up and return to the cruel world where I was left alone to endure. If I had to choose, I would probably want to die. I mean, no one is waiting for me if I wake up, and the only thing waiting for me out there is the same pain that I’ve tried to fight and stay strong from, just like what my family would have wanted. But, I barely remember anything from them. All I can do is feel, and try to see their faces, whether it be when I’m being bullied, or when I’m alone.  _What would they want me to do?_

  
I suppose by know I’d find some light. A light that takes you home, the home where the rest of my family are. All have died. All left me alone. But, I couldn’t stop the hands of fate… Now, fate has brought me here. I thought that maybe if I prayed, someone I love would come back to get me. It doesn’t really matter who it is… mom, dad, Yatou, … I’ll be happy anyways just to see their face. Their faces I haven’t seen in forever. Their stories I want to know. I never got that chance. I didn’t have a chance to find our home together, not even to this point now. I didn’t have a chance to make friends nor to find myself someone who would care for me. Then again, I didn’t have a chance at anything in life.

  
_“My dear Shouyou, how I’ve missed you, my wonderful Child.”_

 _  
_ **< >End P.O.V<>**

**< >At the Hospital<>**

**  
** “What do you mean there’s nothing wrong!? My son is writhing in pain!” Lady Dana cried out as she watched her son cry in pain clutching his stomach.

  
“According to the result of the tests we conducted on your son, we can’t find anything that is causing your son this kind of pain, whatever it is, it can’t be cured.” Dr. Midorima stated flatly.

  
“Can’t be cured!?” Mr. Ruben cried out.

  
“Yes, please excuse me I have another patient to attend to.” Dr. Midorima stated firmly. “If you have any further question you may ask one of my Colligues.”

  
“Another Patient?” Lady Dana asked curiously.

  
“Yes, he’s also a Student of the school where your son studies as well, the poor boy almost died, if any later he would have.” Dr. Midorima stated as he walks away.

**  
<>NEKOMA HIGH<>**

**< >KENMA’S P.O.V<>**

**  
** I’m restless, Shouyou hadn’t texted me for quite a while now. I knew Shouyou is hiding something and not telling me. If Shouyou is not going to tell me, then I’ll figure it out myself. Shouyou is like my younger brother and I’m going to do anything to protect him.

  
“Kenma! Kenma! Come quick!” Kuroo cried out in distress.

  
The Whole Team looked at their Captain especially me, what had Kuroo in so much distress. Soon my question is answered when Kuroo entered the Gym with pained look on his face

  
“Kenma...” Kuroo Began as he approached me, his voice is careful and gentle. “It’s Chi- No... It’s Shouyou... he’s in the Hospital and in a Coma.”

  
I felt my world is slowly crumbling, Shouyou... The Bright Sun... My Sun is in the Hospital and in a Coma.

  
“Wh-when is Shouyou going to wake up? H-How? Why? WHY?!” I cried out, I can’t accept this!

  
“No one knows how long he’ll be waking up, according to Dr. Midorima he has a severe case of anorexia and haemoptysis which is the coughing of blood. He have also confirmed that Shouyou has a cracked skull, 3 broken rib cages, and a dislocation in his right shoulder and knee. I’m afraid that some of Shouyou’s organs could be damaged as well, but that is not confirmed yet. They’re doing everything they can for Shouyou. And the cause of this all is severe Bullying... so Severe to the point of nearly murdering Shouyou.” Kuroo said as pain etched in his face, he couldn’t believe this is happening to someone as lively and bright as Shouyou.

  
It seems that everyone in the Team is shock as well, but My body went numb and I heard a loud roaring in my ears. Not Shouyou, not my poor friend. My vision went black and I’m dimly was aware of someone screaming.

  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

  
"KENMA!"

  
When my vision cleared I realised I was on my knees panting. I looked up and saw Yaku kneeling in front of me, supporting my shoulders, Kuroo standing right behind him. I realised it was Yaku who had yelled my name. And by the slight tingling in my throat, I knew it had been myself who had screamed in anguish and despair. Shaking I managed to push myself to my feet with Yaku’s help though I still felt I was going to pass out.

  
"Kenma" said Kuroo gently but seriously. "I know it's hard but you must be strong. We can't have you collapsing as well."

  
"Come on man" said Yamamoto also coming to stand beside Kuroo. "From what I've heard, you're the only one Shouyou trusts, ya gotta hang in there."

  
I tried to calm myself as I took in everyone's faces. Fukunaga still had that flat look on his face but his mouth was set in a grim line. Shibayama had his hand on Inuoka who looked he was going to throw up. Lev looked angry and ready to 'bring out the big guns.' Nobuyuki looked worried and Yaku furious though he still managed to look concerned for me. Cold fury was blazing from Kuroo's Hazel coloured Eyes and it was clear why he is not to be messed with when he gets angry.

  
Images of Shouyou's broken body kept intruding into my mind, but I knew Kuroo and Yamamoto were right, Shouyou needed me. Still it was with a slight shudder that I finally managed to pull myself together and said.

  
"Your right, forgive me. And I swear I will be there for him... This Time I will..."

  
“Has anyone informed Sawamura of this?” Coach Nekomata asked he too is not very happy of what happened to the Bright boy.

  
“What I’m worried about is How Bokuto going to take the News of his Favourite Junior.” Coach Naoi said quietly.

  
Now the Rest of Nekoma except Kuroo, Yaku and Me are anxious, we all know Bokuto had took Shouyou under his wing after the poor boy is orphaned. We all know how loving Bokuto could be on his Favourite Junior.

  
“Let’s Hope Akaashi could calm him down.” Yaku said quietly, he’s really nervous about Bokuto knowing what happened to his Junior.

  
“This is what I am afraid of... why it has to be that School, Shouyou could have chosen somewhere else.” Kuroo bemoaned in stress.

  
**< >BACK IN THE HOSPITAL<>**

 **< >Shouyou’s  P.O.V.<>**  
<>Unconscious<>  
  
“Mom!” I ran to her. I hugged her. I cried in her arms. “Mom… I-I missed you! I wanted to see you- to tell you- I-I-“ I was so… happy. “Shhhh… my dear, don’t cry now… I’ve seen you cry for most of your life.” She comforted me with her embrace, her hand rubbing the top of my hair. “Mom… are you here to take me home? W-with dad and Yatou?” She ran her thumb across my eyes to wipe away the tears. I smiled. She kissed my forehead, “Before I tell you, let’s talk a little bit.”

  
For a while, I was silent. “Mom, all I’ve ever been in the world was miserable. Everyone hit me, they tormented me, they made me suffer. I-I don’t know why.” Being in her arms, I realized that people would rather hurt me than hug me. “Shouyou, you are a wonderful gift to me, far more precious than any other luxury in the world. It pains me to see you like this.” I looked at her. “Mom, I want to end my life right now. I want to stay with you like this forever. Just the 4 of us is good enough for me. I don’t want to be alone anymore.” For a while, she decided to stay silent and kept her embrace, not letting me go as if I’d never see her again. “Dear, as you’re mother, I wanted to hold you, sing to you when you cried, to laugh with you when you laughed. I wanted you to hear me say that I love you and always will. I had that chance. Only a little while. Your father was and is the same. He misses you dearly, and he wanted me to tell you that he’s proud of you, he’s proud that you were strong at heart, not to resort to violence when most people would. And most importantly, he wanted to tell you that you’re his little butterfly.” I had many nicknames before, none close and kind as the one my father called me. “Your father used to call you his little butterfly when you were a baby. Butterfly, as beautiful and free little thing.” I smiled. “And Yatou?”

  
Mom asked me to sit down with her, as the scenery changed from a black space to a grassland at dawn. I sat down and leaned against her. “Your Twin Brother, he wanted to tell you that he missed having you by his side, and eating dinner and laughing with him. He told me that he wanted to see you smile. Just like how you did for him… and that he would give anything in the world to see you again.” Never in my life had someone wanted to see me, or even be with me. 

  
“Shouyou the three of us… always wanted to tell you...”  
_“…That you will always be loved…”_

 _  
_ Yatou said the same thing to me... but... why can’t Yatou be here? Where is Yatou?

  
**< >HOSPITAL<>**

**< >DEREK’S ROOM<>  
<>NORMAL POV<>**

**  
** That same feeling of being watched is still there, the pain in his stomach had lessened a bit to a bearable level. Those Crows, when he saw those Five Crows everything went down to hell. He still couldn’t get out of the Hospital until further notice. How Drunk was he back then to chose a school the same as Ann Marie?! That Girl is crazy! She’s so addicted on Hurting Hinata Shouyou.

 

Hold on... if he began to suffer when he almost Killed the Orange Haired Boy, then... there’s a possibility Ann Marie is going to suffer the same fate as him!

  
He reached out for his Tablet and do a research background on Hinata Shouyou’s Data. He had to know who Hinata Shouyou is. It didn’t take long for the only Data to appear.

  
**_Hinata Shouyou..._**

**_  
Under the Guardianship of: Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji_ **

**_  
Originated from: Miyagi Prefecture_ **

**_  
Status: Karasuno’s 1 st Year Apprentice, Status on-hold for Academics._ **

**_  
Current Location: Tokyo (Under Scholarship)_ **

**_  
Current Contacts: Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou_ **

**_  
_** Derek searched about Bokuto Koutarou...

  
**_Bokuto Koutarou..._**

**_  
Current Status: Captain of Fukurodani Special Operation Squad, and Current Guardian of Hinata Shouyou under the Blood Oath to Hinata Yatou._ **

**_  
Originated From: Kanto_ **

**_  
Current Location: Fukurodani Main Base_ **

**_  
_** All Colours drained from Derek’s face upon realization that he almost killed the Young Charge of the Four Powerful People in Tokyo’s Defence Force, Hinata Shouyou is under Guardianship of One Bokuto Koutarou the Feared Fighter of the Tokyo Defence Force aside from Kuroo Tetsurou. He is so Fucked when they find out... Bokuto is well-known for hunting down any people he deems enemy.

  
**_CAAW~! CAAW~!_**

 ** _  
_** Derek looked at the window to find the same five crow, staring back at him... these Crows have vendetta with him... that is until one of the Crow dropped two bloodstained Cherry blossom petals on the floor. And a powerful gust of wind enters the room forcing him to cover his eyes, once it’s over what he saw almost made him throw up. There at the wall, a hand hanging, blood still dripping and on the wall the same writing is etched in blood

  
**_“Now There is Two, I Am Coming For You...”_**

 ** _  
_** Who would do this? Who had the power to do this? He’s only human and he had no whatsoever to defend himself.

  
**_Bzzt! Bzzt~!_**

 ** _  
_** He looked down to his tablet as the White noise is persistent, the once white screen turns black, he looked closer as he could see a figure in the Darkness... he can’t see it well, but he could’ve sworn he could see an Orange hair.

  
**_“Ehehehehe-hehahahahah~! Want to play~?”_**

  
The Figure in the Dark Screen asked...

  
“Fuck no!” Derek yelled.

  
Then the white noise begins again, and since he’s so focused on the screen he almost screamed when that Dark Figure popped up in the Screen much more Clearer.

  
**_“wRonG AnSwEr~!”_** The Monster chimed like a Child.

  
The Monster in the Screen had an akin resemblance to Hinata Shouyou... Derek threw his Tablet and hid under the Blanket... why the fuck is that Monster look like that Orange Haired Brat!? What did he do?! Did Hinata decided to haunt him until he confesses?

  
Once there was only Silence, Derek peered from his blanket, which was a Big Mistake as there, a Face that he won’t forget until in his Death Bed, Clad in Black, Dusk Orange Hair, Wings as dark as the night and Glowing Blood Red Eyes with Slit Pupils stared right back at him with a Blood Thirsty Grin.

  
**_“FoUnD YoU... fRiEND~!”_**

 ** _  
_** And the Last Thing Derek heard is a bloodcurdling Scream and a laugh...

  
**_“Hehehehehe-hehahahahahah~! iT’s nOt oVeR yEt~! Heheheh~!”_**

 ** _  
_** There is nothing but Pure Terror in Derek’s Scream... it’s not over... he had no idea how long the Horror is going to go... He Hoped that Ann Marie is going to Suffer Twice than he is... this is all her fault.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. ONE BY ONE, I SHALL BRING THEM DOWN

**< >HOSPITAL<>**

**< >DEREK’S ROOM<>  
<>NORMAL POV<>**

**  
** Doctors and Nurses came when they heard screaming from room 6616, they saw Derek clawing the air like crazy, screaming and screaming, the window was open whom one of the Nurses swore she closed it, once she stepped to close the window She saw two Cherry Blossom Petal smudged with blood.

  
The Male Nurses tried to subdue Derek as he screams, Flail and Writhe.

  
“I tell you! Hinata is trying to kill me!” Derek screamed in terror.

  
The Nurses and Doctors looked at each other in confusion.

  
“Derek, Mr. Hinata hasn’t woken up from his Coma Yet, it’s impossible for him to move around.” Dr. Kazunari stated quietly.

  
“He must’ve had a twin! Yeah, that’s it... He has a Twin Brother who’s trying to kill me!” Derek wailed.

  
“Hinata Shouyou’s Brother died 4 Years ago, so that’s impossible.” Dr. Kimura answered.

  
Little by Little Derek began to pale and cried

  
“No... I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy! I’m telling you the truth! Someone tried to attack me!”

  
This only makes the Doctors and Nurses more worried. The Boy is speaking nonsense, Hinata Shouyou is still in a coma and his Older Twin Brother is Long Dead. Derek continued crying and crying, until the lights flickered. The sense of being watched is starting again, Derek’s Paranoia is getting worse by day.

  
**_“nO oNe wIlL bEliEve yOu~! Heheheh~! ThEy thInK yOu’Re gOinG CrAzY, WhIcH yOu aRe~!”_**

 ** _  
_** That Malicious Voice Mimicking Hinata Shouyou’s voice chimed Sadistically.

  
**_“yOu’Re gOinG CrAzY! yOu’Re gOinG CrAzY! yOu’Re gOinG CrAzY! yOu’Re gOinG CrAzY!”_** The Malicious Voice chimed like a Malevolent Child. **_“Hehahahaha~Hahahah~!”_**

 ** _  
_** Derek just screamed and struggled, wailing to be out of the Hospital and that he is not Crazy which the other Occupants of the room thought otherwise.

  
“Call his Parents...” Dr. Shintaro sighed.

  
The boy Has gone mad, but what caught him curious is... Why would Derek say that Shouyou tried to kill him if the said Boy doesn’t even have the guts to hurt anybody, and that why would Derek accuse the already dead for four years into trying to kill him? Something’s suspicious is going on. As he was about to leave the room at the edge of his vision he caught sight of an apparition of a Dusk Orange Haired Figure in the Mirror grinning at him, he fully turned to the said mirror the apparition disappeared.

  
**< >BACK AT SCHOOL<>**

**< >NORMAL P.O.V<>**

**  
** Ann Marie paced back and forth, Derek one of her top associates. She received a news yesterday that Derek was sent to an asylum, no one knows what’s the cause of his sudden madness. She betted that it was that Hinata Kid’s doing... that brat pretends to be in a coma... She’ll get him for sure! Now that Derek’s gone who’s going to be her next associate.

  
Though unknown to her a Crow is watching her every move from above the wire.

  
**< >FUKURODANI BASE<>**

 **  
** It was chaos in the base as the Team Owl trying to calm their Very Angry Captain.

  
“No! I’m going to sue that school right NOW! Let me go Washio! I’m going! How Dare they! HOW DARE THEY LET THIS HAPPEN TO MY SUNSHINE!” Bokuto Raged as he struggled over 5 people trying to stop him.

  
“Bokuto-san, Please you need to calm down! Be reasonable!” Washio cried out as he too is struggling with his emotions.

  
Akaashi too is very furious as well of what the School that Shouyou Entered had done to him, Everyone in Fukurodani is very Angry. They wanted answers to all of this! Kuroo had already said it was Severe Bullying.

  
**[EARLIER THAT DAY]**

**< >AKAASHI’S P.O.V<>**

**  
** It’s the usual busy day in Fukurodani, however Bokuto-san had to lay-off from work. That Horned Owl had been working day and night with little rest. And he’s really itching to visit Shouyou in his school to check his Baby Crow. No, We Team Owls are really itching to visit our Honorary Baby Brother since we haven’t seen him for a Year and a Half due to our work. We planned on visiting him Next Week, But... Kuroo’s call came in

  
**{EARLIER THAT DAY}**

 **  
** Everyone is excited to see Shouyou, we packed our things and gifts for our Baby Crow. It’s been so long since we’ve last seen Shouyou, it broke our hearts to watch him return to Karasuno. It’s not that we don’t trust them of our Baby Crow, it’s where his home. Since the Day Yatou died, Bokuto had took the responsibility of taking care of Shouyou, the First and Second week had been too hard for the both of them, not Only Bokuto had lost a Friend, he lost a brother too. Yatou had been the bridge of peace between The Owls and The Crows, it hurts a lot to see his light dies out. After Yatou died the Karasuno fell from its glory and is now a lower ranked base, the base had been attacked once or twice, but with Datekou, Nekoma and Fukurodani standing guard those who attacks the Crows’ Home stood no chance.

  
It’s been a tiring year for the rest of us, and to see our little sun is all we need, but then

  
**_RING~! RING~!_**

 ** _  
_** I saw Bokuto answering his phone, he is on Loudspeaker so we could hear. At First, it was a cheerful conversation

  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! Bro~! What’s up?” Bokuto began his usual chattering.

  
**Kuroo: _“Bro... There is something I need to tell you.”_**

  
Kuroo sounds solemn and anxious like he doesn’t know how to break the news on the Horned Owl. As if sensing Kuroo’s mood, Bokuto seems to pick it up too.

  
“Bro, what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Bokuto asked seriously.

  
**Kuroo: _“Everything’s not okay...”_**

 **  
** Kuroo sounds like he’s struggling to tell Bokuto something.

  
**Kuroo: _“It’s Sho-chan...”_**

  
I felt my heart dropped, Shouyou? I noticed how Bokuto had balled his free hand into a tight fist, and I knew right then and there, Shouyou is in trouble. Someone had hurt Shouyou, Whoever it is, there’s nowhere for him or her to run, the Great Horned Owl of Fukurodani will be out for a hunt once he figures out who had done the evil deed of hurting the Sunshine.

  
“What happened to my Little Sun?” Bokuto’s voice is solemn and holding a dangerous edge.

  
**Kuroo: _“Bro, remember the school that Shouyou entered for his Scholarship?”_**

 ** _  
_** “Yeah? Why?” Bokuto asked his voice remained cold and deadly.

  
The Owl’s claws are out, Mercy will never be given.

  
**Kuroo: _“It turns out, it’s never a safe place for Shouyou to study in.”_**

 ** _  
_** Now Bokuto is growling, he never like the news that Kuroo is saying.

  
“Kuroo, What happened? What Happened to my Boy!? What happened to Shouyou?” He demanded voice raising.

  
I could hear Kuroo’s breathing hitched as if he’s trying not to cry...

  
**Kuroo: _“No one knows how long he’ll be waking up, according to Dr. Midorima_** ** _he has a severe case of anorexia and haemoptysis which is the coughing of blood. He have also confirmed that Shouyou has a cracked skull, 3 broken rib cages, and a dislocation in his right shoulder and knee. I’m afraid that some of Shouyou’s organs could be damaged as well, but that is not confirmed yet. They’re doing everything they can for Shouyou. And the cause of this all is severe Bullying... so Severe to the point of nearly murdering Shouyou._** ** _”_**

 ** _  
_** There is only silence as dread filled the room, Bokuto is breathing hard now. We could feel his anger rising to a shocking level. And the next thing I know is that I grabbed the Phone from Bokuto’s hands before he breaks it, while the others tried to restrain Bokuto with all their might.

  
“Kuroo-san...” I called out.

  
**Kuroo: _“Akaashi... Shouyou’s in a Coma... and Kenma didn’t take this news well either, but... we have to stay strong.”_**

 ** _  
_** “I know... I know...” I said softly.

  
I need to steady myself so I leaned on the wall close to me and slid down to sit, I don’t trust myself to stay up right now... Shouyou... Shouyou’s in a Coma, My Baby Crow’s in a Coma. It felt like my World is falling apart. Not My Baby Crow... I could feel tears falling from my eyes, My heart is breaking and my Chest feels tight, so tight that I can hardly breathe.

  
But then, I feel a hand on my Shoulder, I looked up and saw Yukie looking at me, her eyes are filled with tears.

  
“You and Bokuto should go see Sho-chan, you two are his Main Guardians and he needed his Mama Owl and Papa Owl right at this very moment.” She said.

  
I don’t need to be told twice, I stood up, Grabbed mine and Koutarou’s Bag and dragged my Raging Partner out to go to Teiko Hospital. Shouyou needed us and I’m sure as hell to be there when he wakes up.

  
**< >END OF P.O.V<>**

 **  
** “Koutarou, you can do that later. Right now Our Boy needed us, we have to be there for Shou... Please...” Akaashi said his voice is pleading.

  
That calmed the raging Owl, the once face filled with anger and rage is now replaced with Sorrow and Pain, it’s breaking everyone’s heart to see the usually lively Owl down and in pain. Everyone in Fukurodani knew how Special Shouyou is to Bokuto, He loved the boy like his very own, everyone agreed that Hinata Shouyou is Bokuto Koutarou’s little boy and no one should dare lay harm on, but now... everything felt like it’s falling apart and it hurts a lot.

  
The rest of the Owls watched the Couples go to see their Baby Crow.

  
**< >KARASUNO<>**

 **  
** “Noooooo!!” Suga’s desperate cries echoed.

  
The rest of the Crows gathered in the Ashen haired male’s room and found him crying on the floor, hands covered his face but he was sobbing loudly and the Phone laid on the floor next to him. Daichi is worried of what made his Partner cried so he asked.

  
“Suga? What’s wrong? What happened?”

  
The said boy turned and looked at his partner and cried

  
“My Baby is in a Coma! Shouyou’s in a Coma Daichi! I-I can’t handle this! I-I...” Suga was on the verge of collapsing. “Why wasn’t I there! I should’ve gone there to see him... I-”

  
Suga couldn’t handle the pain and he fainted worrying his Partner and friends. Daichi caught his partner and held him up, he carried Suga and placed him on the bed. As Suga’s words sinks in, Daichi’s anger welled up.

  
“Whoever did it, I’ll make them Pay! Nobody and I mean Nobody messes with my Flock!” Daichi snarled as he stormed out the room.

  
“Daichi...” Asahi called out.

  
“I’m heading to Tokyo, you take good care of Suga and the rest, I’m going to see Shouyou.” Was all the Papa Crow stated and he’s off.

  
**< >LATER THAT NIGHT<>**

**< >HOSPITAL<>**

**  
** Dr. Midorima is done Checking on Shouyou, he received a call from different people and all of them asks one question: “How’s Shouyou?”. He had to be Honest with himself, the Boy is so much loved. He had known this boy since the day he and Yatou are born, his heart is rend into pieces upon hearing Yatou’s Passing. He promised himself to take good care of the remaining Hinata.

  
But there’s one thing had been bothering him, After the day Yatou was buried someone had dug his Grave, the body was stolen. Who would do such a thing? Where is the Body?

  
He was about to leave the room when a Familiar humming. It’s not the usual gentle and soothing humming, but low, Haunting and Dark that it almost scares him.

 

 

Only one Person he knows who was humming a Tune.

  
“Yatou...” Dr. Midorima whispered.

  
And the lights began to flicker, Dr. Midorima had this sinking feeling that the Person he called is in the room with him. The lights went off for 5 Seconds and when the lights went back on, Dr. Midorima almost screamed in fright when a Familiar Dusk Orange Hair appeared standing beside him, the lights went off again but returned quickly but the Apparition is no longer there, in its place is a Music Box. Dr. Midorima picked it up and opened it, a Familiar Music echoed in the room. He listened to it for a moment

  
“Even in Death, huh... You never left your Brother’s side.” The Green Haired Doctor murmured.

  
He set the Music Box right beside Shouyou’s Head and Left the room, Once the Doctor is out of the Room, Yatou Appeared back in the room looking down at his younger Twin’s sleeping form.

  
“Be at ease, I’ll handle the rest...” Was all he said and disappeared.

  
Kuroo, Kenma, Lev and Yaku entered the room, and just at the sight of Shouyou’s Bruised appearance Kenma began crying, Kuroo just sighed painfully, But as he looks out the window he saw the Apparition of the Person he wished was here.

  
_‘Yatou?’_ Kuroo thought to himself.

  
The Apparition just nodded and vanished, Kuroo turned to look back at Kenma who is still sobbing. But then the light flickered again and then words written in blood are in the wall.

  
**_“The Wicked Will Not Go Unpunished.”_**

 ** _  
_** Then it vanished, Yaku, Lev and Kuroo could only swallow.

  
“Kuroo... don’t you think he’s-” Yaku began nervously.

  
“Yeah...” Was Kuroo’s reply.

  
**< >ASYLUM<>**

**< >DEREK’S VIEW<>**

**  
** He had been screaming and screaming till his throat is raw, the Doctors and nurses had sedated him for couple of times but every time he wakes up he screams. Until one gloomy day, in his room the same Five Crows appeared with a Message, Three Blood Stained Cherry Blossom Petals and a Bloody Message

  
**_“Now There Is Three, You’ll Never Be Free From Me.”_**

 ** _  
_** Everything inside the room began to rattle and float, shadows began to creep on one corner until it took form of that same Monster he saw, Dark Cloak, Dusk Orange Hair and Red Eyes starring right back at him.

  
**_“YoU ThInK yOu cAn EscApe?”_**

 ** _  
_** The Apparition giggled as he slithers towards the Panicking Male like a Snake on its prey, and then Pounced at him

  
**_“yOu’Re WrOoOnG~!”_**

 ** _  
_** The Dusk Orange Haired Apparition cackled as bloody Hands starting to slither out from under the bed and trying to grab Derek as the boy trying to flee from it.

  
**_“yOu cAn’T eScApe! ThEre wIlL bE nO eScApE!”_** The Apparition cackled.

  
Derek was running from his invisible pursuers, Nurses and Doctors trying to catch up to him. Yatou just looked on as one of Shouyou’s tormentors is descending into insanity.

  
**< >ANN MARIE’S RESIDENCE<>**

**< >ANN MARIE’S ROOM<>**

**  
** She’s pacing back and forth, she doesn’t know what to do? The Source of her entertainment is still in the Hospital, why can’t that Pig wake up and entertain her!? School’s no fun without the Piggy.

  
She’ll make a visit and force that Pig to wake up and entertain her! That Piggy is her belonging! Only she can say whether he lives or die! And that Derek, he better not say anything or else!

  
With nothing else to do, she watched her Favourite show, but as she watches on the lights went out and the room is too dark, the Window slammed open scarring her. She sat stiff on her bed, she’s scared.

  
**_“aRe yOu ScAred~!”_**

 ** _  
_** A Voice behind her whispered childishly, the voice sounds familiar, she looked behind her but no one’s there, but then the same voice whispered in her ears again

  
**_“YoU ShoUlD bE, bEcAusE yOu ArE nExT~!”_**

 ** _  
_** Ann Marie turned her head Front and come face to Face with a Familiar-yet not- face. Ann Marie screamed at the Malicious face of what she thought her Entertainment Giver, Hinata Shouyou...

  
**_“YoU wIlL sUfFeR lIke yOuR fRiEnd dId fOr WhAt yOu hAvE dOnE tO ThE InNoCenT bOy!”_**

 ** _  
_** And the lights went back on, but as it did the Chandelier fell from its place and shattered right in front of Ann Marie barely missing her. The last message was etched in her wrist

  
**_“Mark My Words!”_**

  
“Kyaaaaaa!!!!” She screamed in terror.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	6. NIGHTMARES MAY COME, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALONE

**< >ANN MARIE’S RESIDENCE<>**

**< >ANN MARIE’S ROOM<>**

**  
** “Kyaaaaaa!!!!” Ann Marie screamed in terror.

  
She rubbed her wrist hard to erase the Words, but it never work. She screamed and screamed until her parents came to see what is going on.

  
“Marie! What Are you doing!? What’s going on!?” Mrs. Ann Cried out.

  
After hearing something Loud Crashed she called her husband and went to Marie’s room but as she got there, she could hear her daughter screaming as if some animal is attacking her. When she opened the door she sees her daughter rubbing her wrists like mad.

  
“Mother! There’s something on my wrist!” Ann Marie Cried showing her wrist.

  
Mr. & Mrs. Ann looked at their daughter in concern, there’s nothing in her wrist.

  
“Marie, there’s nothing on your wrist.” Mr. Ann stated firmly.

  
The said girl looked down her wrist and saw nothing was there, she looked back at her parents.

  
“But... Father.” Ann Marie cried out.

  
“Marie, we’re starting to get concern about you, you’ve been acting strange lately.” Mrs. Ann stated in concern.

  
If her parents knew what she had done, she’s going to be in very big Trouble.

  
“I’m fine, Mother, Father.” She sighed, she had to keep her fault hidden.

  
“Don’t give us that kind of answer young lady, be truthful to us. Did you do something irresponsible lately?” Mr. Ann asked sternly.

  
“No! I was busy to do anything stupid!” Ann Marie cried frantically.

  
**_“YoU lIeD~!♪”_** A Very Familiar voice chimed out.

  
Ann Marie looked around for the source of that voice.

  
“Marie, Get some rest... We’re going to see Dr. Midorima Tomorrow.” Mr. Ann stated sternly.

  
“Go sleep in the Guest Room, I’ll send some servants to clean your room.” Mrs. Ann sighed.

  
And both stalked out of the room, Once they’re out. The Light flickered again and by the window a Familiar Figure appeared.

  
**_“nOt OnlY yOu’Re a tYrAnT, BuT A LiAr aS wElL...”_** The Dark Spirit Giggled.

  
“What do you want from me!?” Ann Marie cried. “You’re dead! You can’t hurt me!”

  
And the Dark Spirit Popped right in her face and giggled

  
**_“ThAt’S WhErE YoU aRe WrOnG~!♪ yOuR fRiEnd Is AlReAdy On tHe BrInK oF iNsAnItY~!♪ tHe LoNgEr hE KeEp tHe TrUtH, ThE lOnGeR hE sUfFeR, AfTeR ThAt hE wIlL DIE~!♪”_**

 ** _  
_** The Dark Spirit leans away and starting to vanish

  
**_“SaMe GoEs fOr YoU, tHe LoNgEr YoU LiE ThE DeEpEr ThE GrAvE YoU dUg... OnCe ThE TrUtH CoMeS OuT, It’S gOiNg To bE ToO lAtE.”_**

 ** _  
_** “You don’t scare me! I’m not going to tell anything!” Ann Marie called out.

  
**_“wE ShAlL sEe aBoUt ThAt~!♪ I gOt aLl ThE TiMe iN tHe wOrLd, WhIlE yOu dOn’T~!♪ lEt’S sEe WhO’S GoInG tO gIve iN fIrSt~!♪ mY gAmE hAs jUsT bEgUn~!♪”_**

 ** _  
_** With that the Dark Spirit disappeared.

  
**< >HOSPITAL<>**

**< >SHOUYOU’S P.O.V<>**

**< >Unconscious<>**

**  
** Mom said I could look around, everything is so quiet. I really liked it here, but... why is everything becoming so Dark?

  
**_“I Found You!”_** A Dark voice called out from somewhere.

  
I turned around only to see a Nightmare, People were screaming and were being murdered one by one. Blood was splashed everywhere on the streets of Tokyo. The only thing I could do was run. I had to run and continue to run. I wasn't sure what was going on or why this was happing but war had started and it was partly my fault. How or what had happened I didn't know I just knew it was my fault.

  
That's what was going on. I was running for my life. I was running to get away from what I wasn't sure what. It was a large monster with black wings. That's all I could make out. That's all I could see were large black wings.

  
Running down an empty alley way I stopped and pinned myself against a wall panting. I was going to die, and I knew it. I closed my eyes tightly and thought of the one person I wanted to see before I die. Yatou. But Yatou was already dead. Yatou was killed 4 Years Ago.

  
"I am dead…," I said to myself looking at my hands. "Right? Then why," I asked myself and turned my attention to the winged creature who know stepped into the alleyway. I couldn't help but smirk. "I Guess I live the life of Silent hill? I must be in hell."

  
The creature came closer to me now laughing stopping only five feet away from me. I watched him and moved away from the wall getting ready to fight. Only one thing was on my mind and if I was here, I knew Yatou had to be here to. "Where's Yatou?"

  
The creature laughed harder bringing his head back and arms out. I could just make out a chain wrapped around the figure's waist. Leather pants with dark red flames at the side of the legs. I stared, shaking my head I ran forward kicking the creature hard in the chest sending him back. "I SAID WHERES YATOU?"

  
The creature went flying back landing hard into the ground. The creature continued to laugh, standing back to his feet staring at me. "You won’t find him here in this hell!"

  
I shook my head screaming louder, running full force for the creature….

  
**~*~ REAL WORLD ~*~**

**~*~ NORMAL VIEW~*~**

  
Loud pricing peeping ran through Shouyou's hospital room as nurses and doctors came running in. One nurse had hold of Shouyou's arm inserting something into his IV. "He's going into shock doctor," she cried as the doctor came running over.

  
Kuroo had opened Koutarou's door and peered out to see what was going on. He had noticed the nurses and Doctors surrounding I's room and he frowned. "Something is wrong," he said over his shoulder towards Koutarou.

  
Koutarou's eyes widened. "Shouyou…," he whispered, swallowing hard. He wanted to get up and run over to his Baby Crow. Though he couldn't he was still too weak and he knew his Best Friend wouldn't let him. Closing his eyes he sighed and prayed I will be all right. When the loud, beeping had eased he opened his eyes again and stared at his Best Friend.

  
Kuroo was now talking to a nurse nodding and understanding. He turned to Koutarou and sighed shaking his head. "He wasn't into shock. They got him to calm down but he still hasn't woken. They say if he goes through that again it could kill him."

  
Koutarou sighed and held back the tears that threatened to come. He knew he had to try and help Shouyou. It was his fault he was in this mess, if he had only been there for his Crow Son. So he had to make everything right.

  
**[UNHOLY VEIL, SHOUYOU’S POV]**

  
I ran as fast as he could down the dark streets of Tokyo. My breathing was heavy and sweat was running down my face. Behind me was a large creature with black wings, quickly gaining up on me. I glanced back every chance I got and each time I did the creature was closer.

  
"Shit," I cursed as I tripped over broken pieces of the street, falling hard to the ground. I took in a deep breath and took a look behind me. My eyes widened when I noticed the creature was even closer now.

  
Quickly, I got back to my feet and made another run for it. I took in a deep breath and turned the next corner, jumping over a trash can.

  
**~*~ REAL WORLD ~*~**

**~*~ NORMAL P.O.V ~*~**

**  
** Everyone was waiting for Shouyou to Wake up, the Doctors said that it was a Miracle that the Damages that Shouyou received from the Bullying just Healed like it wasn’t even there in the First Place, but still… Shouyou, won’t wake up

  
**[UNHOLY VEIL, SHOUYOU’S POV]**

  
I was finally able to stop running as the scenery changed. I was now standing in a field of red roses that were blooming all around me. I looked around; sweat still bedding down my face.

  
"What the fuck is going on? Is he playing mind tricks on me?" I said looking all around the place.

  
Something defiantly didn't seem right here. I couldn't help but wonder if this was a dream and I was knocked out somewhere, or if the monster that was chasing me got into my mind somehow. "Shit," I cursed, keeping my eyes opened.

  
Slowly I backed up and turned around. Everywhere I looked there seemed to be roses, and it was making things hard to move. "ow, shit," I cursed again as several thorns pricked at my skin. Taking a deep breath I stopped myself from screaming in frustration and pressed to move, trying to find my way out of this mess.

  
"There's got to be a place I can rest for a moment. Gah! This is so stupid," I said, rubbing my head messing my hair even more.

  
"Are you lost," said a soft voice to my right.

  
I stopped and looked around. "Huh? Who's there?" I said and spun around quickly, my eyes shifting back and forth looking for the person who spoke.

  
"Down here," they said again, this time getting me to look at them.

  
I stared at the thing that spoke and couldn't believe my eyes. It was one of the red roses, and it was looking up at me smiling. "What the fuck…, I must be dreaming."

  
The rose giggled. "I can help you if you're lost," it said again.

  
I shook my head. "I'm not talking to a rose," I said and turned away, looking around once more.

  
"I promise I can help you, if you listen," said the rose, frowning up at me.

  
I shook my head. "I said I'm not talking to a rose. I can't trust a talking rose. For all I know you can be that damn monster in disguise," I said and shook my head.

  
"No really, if you listen to me, I can help you find him?"

  
I glanced at the rose and raised a brow. "The monster? Why would I want to find that?"

  
The rose giggled and its smile grew. "No, not the monster," it said in a low voice. "But your Twin Brother, Hinata Yatou."

  
My eyes widened when hearing Yatou's name and turned my full attention to the rose. "You know where Yatou is?"

  
The rose nodded. "Yes, he is in the white castle," it said and pointed to a large white castle further away on top of a hill.

  
I stared at it my eye's narrowing. I still wasn't sure if I could trust this talking 'rose' but if Yatou was in there, I had no choice. "How do I get there?"

  
The rose smiled and grew larger, its thorns sharpening. Its leave pointed to the path filled with baby roses and spoke. "You have to fallow that path," it laughed and its smile grew into razor sharp teeth. "That is, if you can get passed us!"

  
My eyes widened and backed up several feet. "You son of," I started and lift a leg sending a kick toward the flower's 'head'. The flower dodged however and before I can do another attack vines wrapped around both my legs, pricing threw my skin. I screamed and the next thing I knew I was hanging upside down. "Ahhh, Shit!"

  
The rose laughed and more roses came flying at me. One long vine wrapped around my waist and pulled me upward. I screamed in pain, and cursed loudly.

  
"LET ME GO," I shouted trying to pull away from the vines and flowers. I tugged at one of the vines with my only free hand and pulled it away from my right leg, another vine coming up and wrapping around my waist squeezing harder before throwing me hard into the ground.

  
I spat out blood my nails digging into soil trying to stop myself from being dragged away. However more vines and roses grabbed onto my left leg and pulled me into the air once more. I screamed a piercing scream.

**~*~ REAL WORLD ~*~**

**~*~ NORMAL P.O.V ~*~**

Back in the real world Shouyou's real body was also screaming doctors and nurses were surrounding him, trying to calm him down. Both Koutarou and Kuroo were pushed out of the room as the doctor's did their job.

  
**[UNHOLY VEIL, SHOUYOU’S POV]**

Time felt like it stopped. I was lying in the middle of a brick road. I was giving up. Everything I tried to do wasn't working. I felt as if I was running in one big circle and away from the same thing.

  
All I wanted was to find Yatou, however the Boy was nowhere to be found. It was like he disappeared, vanished from life and death. "Or me I'm the one stuck…, Stuck in this world."

  
"Maybe this is the world of suicide. A punishment for people who take their life and throw it away. I wonder if Yatou is in a similar place. Stuck in his own world, trapped in a world with no sound but your own voice. Everything around me is fake. That's as much I know. What is the place, I don't know. I'm lost. Lost in this world and lost in my own mind. I can ask myself where is Yatou? How can I find him? However I just get the same answer: nothing."

  
I sat up and stood to my feet. I heard the beast coming, making its way in my direction. I smiled and stared at my hands. "This is it. It's now or never. I have to face him once and for all. I can't run anymore," I said, turning around so I was facing the black winged creature.

  
The creature stood on top of a large sky scrapper, wings stretched out eyes glowing. The beast grinned at me and charged forwards, ready for an attack.

  
**~X~ REAL WORLD ~X~**

**~X~ NORMAL P.O.V ~X~**

  
Yatou sat at the edge of Shouyou's bed, holding the Redhead's hand. He sat there day after day, asking Shouyou to wake up. Often running a hand through his hair, and talking to him about whatever comes to mind, sadly Shouyou couldn’t feel his touches nor hear his voice.

  
Shouyou's brain activity was always active. The doctor said it was a good thing and a chance of recovery. However the attacks Shouyou was having weren't. The Doctor had said any one of them could kill the young boy.

  
"Wake up Shouyou, please…, I'm sorry," Yatou said, rubbing his hand through the long Orange hair. He wasn't sure what else he could do. He felt hopeless and lost. He knew there had to be a way to help Shouyou, but he didn't know how.

  
"Shouyou, please, just wake up."

  
Yatou Prayed to his Ancestors to help him find Shouyou’s Spirit… wherever it was Yatou wanted to help him… until he felt a soft Force tugging his to the Spirit Veil.

  
**[UNHOLY VEIL, SHOUYOU’S POV]**

  
I was struggling, trapped in the winged creatures grasps. I screamed and kicked out, trying to get away. "Let me go!" I said, and managed to pull one of my arms free.

  
"Fear me!" the creature spoke in a low voice, his dark lips smiling at me.

  
"No!" I shouted, shaking my head, hair falling into my eyes. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND YATOU!"

  
"Yatou is with me," the creature said, moving me so we’re face to face. "He is part of me!"

  
"NO! I don't believe you!" I said, looking up at the creature.

  
Our eyes connected, and locked.

  
I gasped at what I saw. The creature's eyes were the same as Yatou's. They were dark, but with warmth to them that only I could recognize.

  
"Yatou?" I spoke in a whisper, my struggling going to a stop.

  
"NO! I am not Yatou! He is gone, trapped in the Veil! FEAR ME!" the creature shouted, holding tightly onto me, squeezing me.

  
I shook my head, breathing becoming heavy. "No, I can see Yatou… I can see it in your eyes." I said, my gaze never leaving the dark eyes before me.

  
"Shouyou wake up..., please wake up," the whisper echoed in my ear over and over. "I'm sorry, Shouyou please wake up."

  
I reached my free hand over, touching the creature's face. "Yatou?" I said again, now seeing the other boy clearly. Yatou was sitting on a hospital bed, holding onto to someone's hand. "My hand? Yatou? Is Yatou alive?"

  
"Wake up Shouyou, please!" The voice was soft, and pleading.

  
I blinked and moved closer. "Yatou is asking me to wake up? Am I asleep?"

  
"NO! IT IS A LIE! YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG TO ME!" the creature shouted, shaking me.

  
I growled and shook my head. "NO! Yatou!" I shouted, squeezing out of the creature's grasp and I launched forward, reaching a hand out to grab Yatou. "Yatou!"

  
Everything became so bright that I had to cover my eyes

  
**~ϗϗ~ SPIRIT VEIL, SHOUYOU’S POV ~ϗϗ~**

  
I woke up and find myself in the field of flowers. While I wonder where I’m at, I saw someone very far distance from me. I ran towards the person that is actually a boy same age as me picking flowers. He had Soft Messy Dusk Orange hair, He was dressed in Black and Orange Kimono that showed a sliver of skin at his shoulders added with White Silk Hakama and Slippers. I had suspicions who this person was, but I had to make sure if it’s not one of those nightmares

  
“Yatou?” I called out.

  
“Why is there doubt in your voice, Shou?” The Young Man answered and continues picking flowers. He had pick some poppies, lilies, roses, asters, and orchids.

  
I was quiet, I couldn’t feel anything threatening in the Place, it was like this place is Protected by a holy force, in fact it’s nothing alike those places I went through. The Young Man stood up from his sitting Position and turned to me, I Swore I died all over again and went to Heaven where my Beloved Twin Brother Yatou would be.

  
“Hello… Shouyou…” The Young Man said with a soft smile on his lips.

  
“Y-Yatou? Is that really you?” I asked shakily.

  
The Said Boy giggled softly at the question

  
“Of course it’s me, you silly Crow… who else would it be?” Yatou giggled at me.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
